Company in the Cold
by djlee6
Summary: Anna decides her and Kristoff should just be friends. As he's wondering the mountains he finds something better. crap summary Jack Frost x Kristoff
1. Chapter 1

….I had to do it...

enjoy~

oooooooooooooooo

"It's okay, Kris-"

"No, Anna, it's not! How could you think that?" Kristoff ran both of his hands through his hair for the millionth time as he paced back and forth in the room he shared with his fiance.

Anna was watching from the foot of the bed. She frowned as she watched Kristoff gp back and forth. She didn't like that he was so distressed, especially since it was because of something she said. But it had been hanging over her head for some time now and she needed to get it out in the open. "Kris, calm down. C'mon and sit down," She offered her award winning smile and patted the seat next to her. Kristoff was tempted to say no but sighed in defeat and plopped down, hanging his head, his hands hanging loosely in his lap. Anna nodded softly-more to herself-in understanding and patted his back before rubbing soothing circles on it. "Look, it's okay. I understand, and it's okay,"

"Anna..." Kris looked to her, resting a hand over hers. "Anna, I don't understand how you got these ideas,"

Anna rolled her eyes, smiling snidely. "Kriss, please. I have woman's intuition. I can tell. I mean, even Elsa thinks that-"

"Elsa thinks this too?!"

"Well, yeah," Anna gave the blonde an odd look before shrugging it off. "Hey, it's no big deal. So what if you don't love me that way? We can still be close,"

Kris gnawed at the inside of his cheek, deep in thought. Just this morning everything seemed so normal. It was growing warmer outside so Kris was bringing ice down from the mountains as he did every week for the village. Only this time, Anna had asked to talk with him in private. There wasn't a sense of forebodding in her voice so Kris just thought maybe she picked a wedding date. He didn't think that she meant to talk about..._this!_ "Anna...it's just..." Kris groaned, running his hands over his face. "There's just no way..." Before Anna could say anything more, Kris stood suddenly. "I need to get some fresh air," As he was leaving, he barely caught Anna asking him to be sure to come back for dinner and simply nodded dumbly in response, quickly making his way out to one of the balconies. Once he opened the doors, he was met with a pleasant summer breeze and breathed it in as deeply as possible, greatful it wasn't the scalding air that sometimes settled despite the snow covered mountains and steady water lapping at the shore.

He leaned against the balcony, admiring the scenery past the small town. He used to just pass through the village, always wandering through the mountains and staying with his family there. But since he was with Anna...

Kris sighed, his eyes glazing in deep thought. No wonder Anna was suggesting they break off the engagement. He had to admit that he missed his carefree days when it was just him and Sven. He had spent so many years not being around people...To suddenly be engaged to a princess and be someone that people looked up to just because he lived at the palace...It was so weird... "What am I gunna do?" He groaned.

"Did it not go well?"

"You could say that," Kris mumbled in reply, recognizing Elsa's voice.

Elsa stepped onto the balcony, standing next to Kristoff. She gave a sympathetic smile. "You know it's not the end of the world, right?"

"Of course, but it doesn't make this any less awkward," Kris replied, facing the queen. "I mean I love Anna, but-"

"You love those mountains more," Elsa interupted, a knowing smile on her face. "Or more the snow and ice that's in them,"

"Not much snow in them right now...Unless you go to the peaks," The comment more to himself as he looked back to the scenery. He drifted off in thought as he admired them for a moment, never getting tired of the sight. It wasn't until he heard Elsa clear her throat that he snapped back to reality and looked back to her, realizing he drifted away again. "Ah...sorry..."

"I'll never understand how you could love the snow and ice so much. Even I used to be terrified of it," Elsa commented.

"You like it now, though,"

"I've come to terms with it," Elsa replied simply. She looked to Kristoff, her gaze peircing yet gentle, as though she could see right through him. Kris couldn't help but be intimidated sometimes with the way she was always so regal and composed now that people accepted her abilities. If he didn't see the side of her that was kind to her people and her sister he would have kept his distance from her. "But you seem to see something in it that I don't...And you're in love with it. Much more than you are with my sister," Kris looked away, guilt clawing at his stomach. "You'll always be welcome here, Kristoff. But I don't think this engagement is really what you want." She patted him on the shoulder in a show of comfort. "Just think about it," she added, leaving Kristoff alone with his thoughts.

The blonde sighed to himself. "What a mess..."

oooo

Time passed too quickly. Before Kristoff knew it, he was heading to the dining room for dinner like he promised Anna he would. He was dreading it, but he knew that he couldn't avoid Anna forever. Once he arrived, he found Anna and Elsa already seated and talking. Trying to remain composed, he forced a small smile on his face as he took his usual seat next to Anna. Elsa greeted him with a soft nod and Anna lept up to greet Kris as usual.

"Hey! Where have you been?" She asked, smiling.

Kris shrugged as he sat next to her. "Just...thinking over some stuff..." He rested his hands on the table, wringing them together. "I was thinking...that you guys are right," He looked to see their reaction. Elsa was calmly listening and Anna was smiling softly, almost like she proud of him. Feeling his face heat up a bit, Kris continued. "It's not that...Look, I want things to be the same between us but...I think you're right that...an engagement was a bad idea..."

Elsa nodded in confirmation while Anna went back to her meal, happy that Kris had come to his senses. "So what's the plan now? Are you gunna stay here and we'll announce it or what?"

Before Kris could reply, Elsa was speaking for him. "I think it's best that Kristoff goes to collect himself while we announce the break in engagement. This is probably enough of a muddled mess for him. And heaven knows everyone and their second cousin will be asking him why. I'm sure he'd prefer to avoid that. Isn't that right, Kris?"

Kris gave a smile of appreciation and muttered a small thanks. Anna hummed in thought. "Yeah, okay..." She patted Kris on the back in a friendly gesture, smiling. "Just don't get stranded somewhere because you're thinking about all this, kay?"

Kris smiled, happy that he had someone like Anna in his life. "I think I'll just go visit my family...Let them know...They were really forward to the wedding and all,"

Anna laughed at the memory of when she first met the trolls (at least the time she remembered completely). They had really wanted to see Kris married...Hopefully they didn't take it too hard. "Well tell em I'm still planning on seeing them someday soon,"

Kris nodded and began eating, happy that all of it got sorted out as he began to sort out in his head his plan to leave the next morning.

oooooo

bad start...

I promise it gets better...

ooooo

[ _"talking"_ in italics is Kris doing Sven's voice ]

Kris smiled to himself as he breathed in the crisp mountain air, the scenery passing by at a steady pace as Sven pulled the sled behind him. Sven had been a little put down when Kris told him that things didn't work out between him and Anna, but quickly cheered up when Kris went on to explain that he would still be seeing Anna as much as he could. So now here they were in the same comfortable almost-silence that Kris was used to; the soft sound of Sven's feet padding against the ground and the dragging against the ground. Even in grass it glided fairly easy, but still, Kris was in the back helping to push it along until they got higher, where the snow was always there.

As soon as Kris felt the plush whiteness under his feet and the sled was sliding easier against the ground, he stepped into the back of the sled and grabbed the reigns. "Well, Sven, what d'ya say we take the scenic route?"

"_Sounds good to me," _Sven nodded in approval with a smile, happily trotting along. He knew the path well: a steady route that wasn't as steep and went past the lake where Kris normally harvested ice for the villiage.

In a couple of hours, the lake came back in sight. But where Kris expected to see where he had cut it just yesterday morning...

...he found solid ice.

"Sven, stop," Sven did indeed stop, giving Kris a questioning look as the blonde stepped off the sled and walked towards the edge of the lake, feeling disbelief. "There's no way..." He had harvested ice many times and it never froze back that quickly. Not around there. Sure it was cold but...Kris frowned. _Maybe..._ He went back to his sled and grabbed one of his larger ice picks before taking it back over to the icy surface and quickly stabbing at the ice. Once he was convinced he cut deep enough, he pulled back and examined the area, seeing if any frost collected. Sure enough, the cut froze up almost instantly. Kris pulled back, stunned. He'd only seen ice freeze that fast in freezing temperatures or when Elsa used her magick. "How in the world...?"

"You're cutting it again?"

Kris jumped back in surprise, looking around with wide eyes to see where the voice was coming from. "Who's there?"

Rather than getting a vocal answer just yet, a boy stepped to ground, seeming as though he came from the sky, stepping onto the ice that was now frozen shut again. He had his back to Kris at the moment and so the blonde took the moment to observe the other. He was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt that looked rather thin with a brown petticoat and pants, both of the latter made from animal hide. His hair was white and stuck up in all directions and he held some sort of staff. But the thing that shocked Kris the most was the fact he didn't have any shoes on.

"H-hey, you'll catch you're death walking around like that," He stood and brushed the snow off and went to his sled, pulling a spare blanket from his stuff. He noted that Sven had taken an intrest in the other too and smiled softly before going back to the boy, stepping carefully on the ice, offering the blanket. "Here, let's get you some place warm," he offered.

"Says the guy wondering in the snow on a daily basis," the boy teased, turning to face the other, wearing a smug smile and held a glimmer in those...wonderous blue eyes...

Kris was taken aback. For that instant, he didn't feel the cold or hear Sven shuffling around in the snow behind him...He didn't know his name or why he was there...He didn't remember what happened with Anna or recall why he standing on the ice...All he knew was he never felt so drawn to something that wasn't the snow, the ice, or the mountains.

His haze was broken when that beautiful voice reached his ears again: "Mind telling me why you're all the way out here now?" The boy asked, gesturing his staff at Kris. "I know you're not harvesting ice. You have too much luggage with you,"

Kris shook his head to rid himself of his haze. "Um...Kris...M-my name is Kris," he said, smiling shyly. His heart was thudding wildly in his chest. What was wrong with him?

The other smiled in return. "I know. I'm Jack,"

"What do you mean you know...?" Kris shook his head again. "I-it doesn't matter. I've gotta get you someplace warm," He moved to place the blanket around the other, wrapping it snug around him and earning an odd look from this Jack. Once he lifted him bridal style, however, Jack was beyond shocked.

"Hey! Put me down! I'm fine!"

"No you're not," Kris insisted, plopping the other down in the seat of his sleigh. "You're suffering from the cold. You're probably so numb by now, you think you're fine when you're not. I'm getting you some place warm," He picked up the reigns but Jack grabbed Kris's wrists gently.

"No, I'm really fine," Jack said, laughing a bit, making Kris shiver a bit. "Cold doesn't bother me,"

Kris quirked a brow. "Only one who is really safe from snow and ice is Queen Elsa,"

"Who?"

"The Ice Queen," Kris explained further. "She has powers with snow and ice,"

Now it was Jack's turn to look surprised. "Well, guess I'm not as impressive as I thought, then!" He laughed, shrugging the blanket off and leaning agaisnt his staff, giving a goofy smile to the blonde.

"...What do you mean?" He had to admit, his curiousity was peaked.

Jack shrugged. "Well who do you think refreezes the lake after you cut ice from it?"

Kris's eyes widened at that. "You mean...you did that? You're _able_ to do that?" When Jack nodded to confirm it, Kris was astounded. "How?!"

Jack's smile gave way a bit. "Well...I'm not sure exactly...It's kinda hard to explain..."

"Try me,"

Jack frowned as he became lost in thought for a moment. Now even Sven was turned to see just how Jack would respond, seeming just as eager as Kris for this information. Finally, the white-haired boy spoke up. "Well, I don't remember much. My earliest memory...I was cold and it was too dark to see and...then I rose up from the ice in the lake and...I was told my name was Jack Frost,"

"Who told you that?"

"The moon did,"

Kris gave an odd look. The moon? Weird response... "So, you've just been out here by yourself...? How long ago did this happen?"

Jack hummed in thought. "I dunno...I haven't really kept track of the time...I just wander around here in the mountains because it's cold and comfortable for me,"

Kris nodded in understanding. "Well...I still don't feel right leaving you out here by yourself...And I'm going to be in the mountains for a while so why don't you keep me and Sven company?"

Sven let out a sound of agreement, bouncing in place with a goofy smile on his face. Jack looked between the two of them in confusion. "You mean you still want me around?"

Kris smiled, grabbing the reigns. "Sure. You seem like good company," And of course it had nothing to do with the fact that Jack made his heart hammer in his chest and feel like there were a million fluttering butterflies in his stomach. That had absolutely nothing to do with it. Without waiting for Jack to reply, he lightly snapped the reigns, queing Sven who happily began trotting along in repsonse.

Jack smiled and shrugged before relaxing back into the seat. After all, it was more fun than being alone.

ooooooooooooooooo

okay so...

plz review~


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT UPDATE

READ OR I WILL SEND DEMONS TO GET YOU

jk I have no demon connections. they hate me. seriously, though, read the thing

I am posting this where I feel need be to let you all know what's happening:

For those of you that have cared to learn, I work late shifts. I have to balance work, sleep, food, family time, and all other such things.

To put your concerns to rest, I did not discontinue anything (save for the soul eater stuff I havent finished. thats dead). I still have plot notes and requests written down for all of that HTTYD and Hobbit whatnot.

But the bad news is, it's all back-burner right now.

A few weeks ago, I got one of my cousins interested in working on a personal project I have been putting off for almost a year now. Right now, that is the second most important thing in my life. (I wont bother listing the first because that should be obvious and I dont want to come off as preachy).

The project is much like an illustrated novel, with me doing the writing, him doing the editing, and both of us working on the designs and concepts. The first day we went for 13 hours straight. (That got me sick for a few days, actually...) Since that start off point, we've been working on getting everything set up before making the project public.

I am sorry. I will try to write updates soon, but this project is important to me and I'm hoping it'll be a great thing for a lot of people. Maybe even some of you guys.

So, all this being said, let me sum up:

Sorry for the late updates.

Sorry for the lack of reviews.

Sorry for the bad grammar in this update.

Sorry for the lack of replies.

Sorry that I can't tell you more about this project at the moment.

Also, sorry for my absence on YouTube. I'm too prone to rant and I don't trust myself...

If you guys are interested in keeping better touch with me, just look me up on FB.

Much love, guys.


	3. UPDATE BECAUSE I MISS YOU GUYS

HELLO ALL

Sorry this isn't an acutal story update. If you recall from my last chapter update, I let you guys know that I was focusing on a personal project.

Well, I'm happy to say that progress is being made. Not just on on the project I was telling you guys about before, but on much of my personal writting I've been putting off. So much so that I want you guys to be a part of it so I can see if it lives up to the standards I've made for myself through my fanfictional work.

So here's my question to you: How would you guys all prefer to see my work? I want to post online for you all and here's some options:

-Facebook

-Tumblr

-Blogger

-FictionPress

-Deviantart

-Wix page

Get back to me with what option you want and the one with the most votes is what I'll do. Then I'll post an update to let you all know it's up and you can private message me for the link created.

Honestly the sooner I can get to making this page, the sooner I can post REAL update chapters.

Love you guys and thank you for all your patience and support!

((Also unlike my fanfictions, my actual work has been corrected and edited to hell so better quality.))


	4. UPDATE

UPDATE

FFN Updates will be as soon as possible. I'm in the progress of a few different chapters.

The votes are in and the DA page is up, so the polls are closed. A Facebook page was requested for updates will be up soon.

Please show your support by going to visit the page:

fansick - originals . deviantart. com

And if that doesn't show, just look for Fansick Originals or Tae Fansick on DA

THANK YOU FOR THE VOTES! WE LOVE YOU!


End file.
